Philippines and the Circle of Nations
by Miwasaki Yuki
Summary: The Allied Forces has a new ally, Philippines! Join his adventures as he interacts with the other nations of the world! Meeting the Allies is just the beginning! -OC Philippines-


**DISCLAIMER**: Hetalia:Axis Powers belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. OC Philippines is mine.**  
Warning: OC, possibly out-of-character characters and cussing  
Author note: First fanfic. Expect LOTS of mistakes. If I have time, I will rewrite this again.  
**

If it's in _Italic_, it means it's a _thought of a character._

* * *

_Chapter One: The Allies' New Ally_

The Allies were yet again, having another usual meeting.

France and England are at each others' throats. Russia just smiled as if enjoying their little bickering. China offering some snacks but was turned down. And America…suddenly announced aloud, "Dudes, the Allied Forces has a new ally!"

This got everyone's attention.

"Well, who is it-aru?", China asked.

"This is exciting-da?", Russia smiled.

"I do hope it's a beautiful madame.", France uttered, fantasizing.

"You better not try anything, bloody frog!", England spat at France, and faced America, "Well, who is this 'new ally' you are speaking of?"

"Haha! I'm glad ya asked…Our new ally is none other than…Philippines!", America announced.

The Allies looked at the door being opened and a person came inside.

A boy with spiky, tawny hair, and bronze eyes wearing a military uniform approached the Allies and introduced himself with his right hand on his chest and gave a short bow, "I'm Philippines. I'm honoured to be fighting alongside great nations as yourselves. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

The Allies simply stared at the young boy who America proclaimed to be their new ally.

"Since Philippines is done with introducing himself, introduce yourselves too. But I don't need to, since everyone knows America, the hero,right? Hahaha!", America exclaimed, quite proud of himself.

_"Stupid cocky git...I will introduce myself first, it_ _seems_.." , England stood up to greet the new recruit,"My name is England, pleased to make your acquainta-"

Philippines interrupted, "Wait, you..look familiar.."

"I beg your pardon?"

It was then that England took a good look at Philippines, and thought that the boy looked eerily familiar as well.

"_W-Wait...it couldn't be...This guy..."  
_

"_Fēilǜbīn! Fēilǜbīn!_ It's me, China-aru! I hope you still remember me-aru!", China stood up and pointed at himself, hoping Philippines remembers him.

Philippines noticed China,"Ah, Mr. China! Of course I remember you, Mr. China. We traded goods since a long time ago."

China was content with Philippines' reply. _"Of course Philippines wouldn't forget. We were trading partners-aru." _He enjoyed trading with the little boy, he was a happy little angel.

France was next up, "Bonjour, Philippines. Je suis France.", France introduced himself, in a sparkly manner.

_"__Honhon. Since he's a new recruit, I'll let him know that I'm more fabulous than these crétin."_, France magically created a rose from who-knows-where.

_"F-Flashy European.._H-huh..H-Hello..", Philippines stuttered, feeling uneasy around the French nation.

Russia walked over to them and introduced himself to Philippines, _"Privet_, Philippines. I'm Russia. I hope we'll be friends."

"Ah..Likewise, Mr. Russia", Philippines, knowing that Russia was a powerful and fearsome country, was intimidated by Russia.

"Oh really? Then...does that mean you'll become one with me?", Russia asked with a smile on his face.

"U-uhm..._Th-This is a tough spot to be in..._"

Then China suddenly yelled, "Say NO-aru! Whatever happens, don't listen to him! He's a bully-aru!"

"Uh..Okay, Mr. China.", Philippines just went along with China. While Russia was secretly mad at the older Asian nation.

"Kol kol kol..."

"Haha! Now that little introduction's over, let's continue with the meeting!", America loudly announced, "Oh, and by the way, Philippines-!"

"Yes, what is it, Mr. America?", Philippines asked America.

"Take a seat beside the British dude! I know he's an old man, but get used to it, there's a lot in this place!", America replied while laughing. Philippines took his assigned seat near England.

"What did you say, you bloody ungrateful berk? I admit I'm not as young as you, but I'm certainly **NOT **old!", England angrily retorted at America.

"Yeah, whatever...oldie."

England being a gentleman, just ignored the last remark.

America then wrote the words, 'Welcoming Party' on the chalk board.

"Let's hold a welcoming party for Philippines! Since he's our newest member! And we have to decide what food to serve. I say hamburgers at the party 'cuz they're delish! Haha! Also, England's scones and food are prohibited.", America stated.

England slammed his hands on the table furiously, "What was that, bloody tosser? Scones are biscuit cakes! Definitely not like your greasy garbage you call food!"

"U-umm...You don't really need to do this...", Philippines nervously insisted.

"Aw, Philippines! Don't be party pooper, like an ol' man I know! I bet the Axis don't even celebrate parties!...except for Italy, I guess!", America told Philippines.

"I know-aru! We should serve some Chinese food, like chao fan! I'll also ask Hong Kong to make some dim sum-aru!", China excitedly suggested.

"I'll make some foie gras, escargot and bake some high-quality French pâtisseries, they are much better than England's petty 'cooking' ", France insisted.

"It'll be all complete when there is vodka and pirohzki-da?", Russia smiled.

_"Shoot, damn you all. Just wait and see. I'll let you all see the power of the great British Empire..Hehehe.."_, England thought eerily with a evil-looking smile on his face.

"Now, moving on. Everyone will manage the grub. With the exception of England, 'cuz his cooking his means doom and Philippines, 'cuz we're plannin' the party for him.", America continued assigning everyone's duties, "So..France can handle with the decorations and stuff, Russia will go get the drinks, and not just vodka! China, make sure all the food is present! And England...well..uh, you can get a speech or something..."

England didn't hear what America said, since he was thinking of cursing the other nations, _"..What spell should I use?.."_

Philippines spoke up, "Everyone, thank you for planning this party. But..I do not like to impose trouble on-"

America interrupted, "Don't say it, dude! Chill! I like parties and so does everyone here, just count it as a break or somethin', all right?"

"Yes-aru. Parties are always fun, especially if there's people to celebrate it with-aru.", China said, hugging a stuffed Hello Kitty.

Russia said smiling, "Parties are enjoyable, everyone's smiling faces...and I can hide from Belarus too...", Russia, was then surrounded by a dark aura.

"Amérique's right. Parties are great when there's women, they make the atmosphere soothing", France stated, "Oh, and Amérique. Is Hungary coming?"

"I don't know if Hungary's coming or not, but I think she won't", America replied, which made France sulk.

"Hey, America. It's great to plan a welcoming party but, we're in the middle of a war, and you-!", England pointed a finger at America, "-are just here, thinking about throwing bloody parties!"

"Hey dude, why so serious? Let's just kick back for a sec. The reason why I'm throwing a party is to welcome our new member and let him feel welcome in the Allied Forces and so we can have fun and forget about this whole war for just a short moment. Most of our soldiers here are tired, sleepy, are stressed and they even have eye bags, so what harm would it do to give them a happy party?"

The rest of the Allies were stunned (except for Russia, whose expression was just the same as before).

America said something that made sense for once.

"...F-Fine then, throw this party if you like! I'm not taking responsibility if this was a bad idea! And you'll have to take the blame if this goes bloody wrong!", was all England could say. For such a young nation, America grew up pretty fast...

America just laughed, "Haha! It's been decided! We're gonna have a PARTY! Yahoo!"

Then America realized something, "Oh yeah...Hey guys, we're just the ones going to do this party, right?"

Everyone answered with a nod.

"...Why don't we invite the Axis?", America delightedly suggested, which earned lots of disapprovals.

"What the hell, you bloody git? You were going on about throwing a party which is a ridiculous idea while we're at war, and then you suggest we invite the enemy forces into this bloody party you planned? Your brain must really be made of ham burgers!"

"Wha-? You can't-aru! It is dangerous if an enemy is in our hideout!", China exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think we should do that. We're going to be at a disadvantage if we do so. Please be reasonable.", Philippines persuaded.

"Oui! They are right! Oh, wait...I think it's magnifique!", France said, because Hungary was with the Axis.

"I think it's a great idea.", Russia agreed, smiling as usual.

This made everyone (except America) look at Russia weird.

"I mean because if the Axis will be attending America's party, then they won't know what hit them-da?", Russia explained, while dark, purple aura was around him.

"I don't want to admit this, but..Russia's got a point!", England said, "That might work, but I think the only one who won't be suspicious of our actions is Italy, considering that he is very naive but the remaining two...aren't gullible."

"Éguó is right. But just as Měiguó said, this party's purpose is to have fun-aru.", China seriously stated.

Philippines asserted, "...Tricking the enemy is a right method to win a war..but..."

Everyone looked at Philippines, curious as to what he has to say.

"But..to use a party as a trick...is shameful!", Philippines suddenly stood up with his hand clenched into a fist.

It was then that he noticed that everyone was staring at him, which caused him to sit down and blush.

"I-I'm sorry for my rude behaviour!"

"Naw, that's okay, Philippines. Anyway, Philippines is right! Using parties for cruel objectives is shameful! And so, we will not be following Russia's idea.", America announced.

And so, Russia kol-ed.

Until Philippines realised something was weird, "Is there anyone watching us here? I feel a strange aura lurking around in this room..."

"What? Oh please. Ghosts don't exist...do they?", America shivered, hoping they didn't exist.

"N-non, ghosts do **not **exist, okay?", France denied.

"I don't sense a ghostly presence here. So, there's no way.", England calmly assured.

"Really-aru? Because I'm thinking the opposite. I'm feeling these strange bumps all over my arm. It's scaring me-aru", China commented.

"It might be someone's dead general or leader", Russia voiced out his opinion.

"Well, if it's going to be someone's dead general, it's yours!", England pointed an accusing finger at Russia.

"Hm..that might be possible, since few of my people believe in spirits and ghosts..", Philippines stated.

"What? D-Don't scare us like that, Philippines! I-I'm not scared at all! A h-hero does not get scared!", America stuttered, shivering.

"I..I'm not a ghost-! What do you take me for, you dolt-?!"

"WAH! Wh-Who was that? Show yourself! I'll beat the crap out of you!"

"N-No-! D-Don't!...It's me..Canada..."

"..Okay! I get it! You're a spirit that has a grudge against me! I surrender!", America knelt down and raised his hands up.

"Um..No, I'm not..and you don't have to do that..", the Canadian 'ghost' said.

"...Is that a..polar bear I see..floating?", England squinted his eyes.

"Y-Yes, it is...This is Kumajiro..."

Philippines said, "Wait...are you..that maple syrup guy whose name was..."

"**IT'S CANADAAAAAAAA!**", America screamed.

The rest of the Allies (except Russia) covered their ears.

"What was that for, you barmy little...!"

"Aiyah! My ears..aru.."

"My fantastique beau ears-!"

"America screams so loud, da. My ears...are bleeding like rivers flowing to the oceans.."

"..."

Philippines sighed, _"This might take some time getting used to these stuff..."_

* * *

**_Author Note_: Please review. Criticism & advices are fine. But please don't flame, for I just want to improve my writing.  
**

**Thanks!  
**


End file.
